The Staff Of Vecna
by KirarixHiroto4ever
Summary: Sequel to 'Mr. Linden's Library' that I wrote before! Anya, Elliot, and Lisa are now going to school at M.A.W.S Mage academy. When their classmate Aaron's brother is kidnapped, they embark on a dangerous journey to save him.


The Staff

of

Vecna

Sierra Martin

Sequel to Mr. Linden's Library

Chapter 1: A Little Game Of Hide and Seek

"I can't believe that our Mage Ceremony is today!" Anya said with excitement. "I hope they have cookies!" she said again. Elliot raised his eyebrows and sighed. Then he turned to Anya and said, "Get over the food already will you? This is our Ceremony, not a wedding reception!" Anya frowned. "I know that!" "Well obviously you didn't know that a few minutes ago!" he replied back. "I did so!" she retorted. "Oh I bet you didn't!" "You are SO asking for it!" "Come on you two today is our big day, we definitely don't want to be in a bad mood!" said Lisa uneasily.

"Let's go do something!" Valdor said. "Like what Valdor?" Anya asked. "Hide and seek!" Valdor said cheerfully. "I love that game!" shouted Aella. "Oh come on," said Elliot. "That's such a baby game!" "I think it's a great idea!" Lisa said, smiling. "I'll be it!" shouted Anya. "Go hide; I'll give everyone exactly 2 minutes!"

Everyone scattered in different directions. Anya noticed something, Ripple stayed behind. "What's wrong Ripple, don't you want to play?" Ripple smiled uneasily. "It's something Jesse loved to play," Ripple said. "It would make me too sad to play it without him." "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know!" Anya said apologetically. "It's okay, there's no reason why you should have. Isn't it time to go search for everyone?" "Oh, I almost forgot! Thanks Ripple, I'll catch up with you later!" Ripple smiled. "Have fun!" Anya smiled and winked.

Anya walked through the mansion. This was always the disadvantage of having such a big home, if you ever tried to play hide and seek, it was almost impossible to find anyone!

"Hmm, no one said that I can't use magic!" she smirked. "_Anichnevo!" _she whispered, she didn't want anyone to hear her. "Show me the path to Lisa!" A big green arrow appeared in front of her. It started to move forward. Anya followed it down the hallway. It turned left at the dining room and continued down the hallway. It stopped at a door at the end of the hallway. "So she was hiding in the pantry!" Anya opened the door. She looked around, but didn't see anyone.

"Lisa, I know you're in here!" she shouted. Nothing. Then she heard a bag rustle over by the far corner. She crept over and heaved bags of supplies onto the floor, until she found a flour-covered Lisa. "Lisa, you're covered in flour!" Anya said, trying to hold back her giggles. "Oh, you found me!" Lisa stood up and said "_Afairo!" _The flour flew off her and landed in the bag of flour. "Let's go find Dreamer, Aella and Valdor." Anya said. Lisa shook her head. "Remember the rules? I'm not supposed to help you!" Anya groaned. "Well, just wait in the living room or something." "Okay!"

Anya hurried down the hall. She knew she wouldn't need the tracker spell for the familiars. They always picked the most obvious places. She turned a corner and walked into Elliot's room. _Good thing Elliot isn't here right now, he would kill me if he found out that I went into his room! _Anya thought. She went to check under the bed. Sure enough she saw three pairs of eyes staring back at her. "Aw, you found us!" Valdor said sadly. "It's okay. Go find Lisa and wait with her. She's in the living room, or at least that's where I told her to stay." "Okay, We're coming Lisa!" said Aella.

"Now all that's left is to find Elliot." Anya said to herself. "_Anichnevo! _Huh? This isn't working! He probably used some anti-magic spell. I'll just have to find him on my own." Anya ran down the hall to her room. She searched every nook and cranny. No luck. She tried Lisa's room next, she got the same result. She was getting pretty annoyed, she could find him anywhere! "Well, the only place I haven't checked is Elliot's room, but the familiars were hiding in there… THAT'S IT! He must have used the familiars as a way to make me think he wasn't hiding in there! Well, we'll see about that!"

She ran down the hallway and as she approached his room, she slowed down. She slipped quietly into the room and tiptoed around, careful not to show any signs that she was there. _The only place left to check in his room is the closet._ She thought.

She tiptoed over to the closet. She opened the door and got quite a shock! Elliot jumped out and Anya almost jumped to the moon. "EEEEEK!" Anya screamed. "HA! I really got you that time!" "ELLIOT YOU CREEP!" shouted Anya. She was so mad she slapped him across the face. "What was that for? It was only a little joke!" he said, holding his hand to his now-bruised cheek. "Little? That was NOT little!" Her hands started to glow red. "Oh no… not this again!" Elliot said, wide-eyed. He took a step back and ran down the hall, Anya trailing right behind him. She took aim and hit him square in the back with the ball of energy she had created. It swept him off of his feet and flung him into a side of the wall, leaving an Elliot-sized dent there. He fell forward and slumped to the ground. He wearily got back on his feet.

"Your hair will be nothing but ashes when I'm done with you!" he panted. Anya smirked. "Bring it on!"

...….…

"I wonder if Anya has found him yet…" Lisa said. "Oh, she's probably just taking her time." Dreamer said. "I'm going to go see if she needs any help, it's already been an hour now, and we need to leave for the Ceremony in half an hour!" Lisa said.

Lisa walked down the halls. All of the sudden she heard a loud sound that sort of resembled an explosion. "Oh no, I hope they're not at it again!" She ran down the hallway and nearly became the target of a flying ball of fire. There was Elliot and Anya standing face to face, looking like they were about ready to kill each other. _Well at least they're both using fire magic, I can easily stop them with wind magic._ She thought. She waited until they looked like they were about to fire, and shot a gust of wind at them, extinguishing their flames. "Stop it!" Elliot turned around. There was Lisa standing there, wind magic hovering just over her hands. "I'll knock you both off your feet if you don't stop it!" Anya gave Elliot and evil stare, and withdrew from the battle. Elliot scowled and punched his fist into his hand.

"Come on you two, we have to get going. Our Mage Ceremony is scheduled to start in half an hour!" "Fine." Anya said coldly.

They walked down the hall to the living room to get their familiars. "Hey guys, let's go," Elliot said. "We have to get there early." They walked out of the mansion into the front lawn, and mounted their familiars. They lifted off the ground, towards M.A.W.S. Anya noticed Lisa frowning. "Something wrong Lisa?" Lisa looked up at Anya. "Uh no, it's nothing." "Okay then." Anya replied, still suspicious of Lisa's noticeably quieter behavior the last few days. "I can see M.A.W.S." Elliot pointed out. Anya squinted and saw the outline of the M.A.W.S main building. "I see it too." she said.

They came closer and landed in the courtyard. It was outlined with hedges all the way around, and a fountain with a statue of Peter Johnson, the founder of M.A.W.S in the middle of the courtyard. Suddenly they heard a voice. "Hey, I'm so glad to see you!"

Chapter 2: Mage Ceremony Gone Wrong!

Robert ran up to them. "Hi Robert!" Anya said cheerfully. "Hello Anya, Elliot, Lisa! I've been waiting for this; you're going to love studying at M.A.W.S! I have another new student that is in your grade, and is at your level of magic who I will be introducing to you now. Aaron, come on over here!" Robert shouted loud enough that everyone else turned around to look at him, but he didn't seem to notice.

Suddenly a boy with chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes appeared from behind the stage. He had a gentle look on his face. He was dressed in a black shirt with a skull and crossbones on the front, jeans and a pair of white sneakers. "Aaron, I'd like you to meet Anya, Lisa and Elliot. They will be in your homeroom with you." "Hi Aaron, I'm Anya!" "What's up Aaron? I'm Elliot." "Hello Aaron, my name is Lisa, I'm glad to meet you!" "Hey guys," he said smiling. "I'm Aaron." "Well," said Robert. "It seems you four get along well already, such formal introductions. Oh, I almost forgot! Here are your school uniforms, you will be required to wear them for the ceremony." He handed them school uniforms.

The uniforms were blue and black, with a black cape on the back and a broach holding the cape together at the middle. For Anya and Lisa, there was a cerulean blue mini skirt, and for Elliot and Aaron, black slacks. They all had black boots with a cerulean blue trim. "Awesome uniforms Robert!" said Anya, still gawking at the pieces of clothing in her hands. "I'm glad you like them Anya." Robert said, grinning from head to toe. "Go ahead and put your uniforms on, and then you can get acquainted with each other until the Ceremony begins." Robert winked at them, then walked into the courtyard and started to chat with other guests.

"Let's meet up at the statue in the courtyard after we're done changing." Anya said. "Sounds good to me!" Aaron said. "We'll see you guys in a minute then!" said Elliot. They walked in separate directions. Anya and Lisa entered the girl's restroom.

As soon as Anya was done changing, she looked in the mirror, admiring her new uniform. She decided that for the Ceremony, she would try a different hairstyle, but just this once. She put her hair down and brushed it, getting out all the tangles. She then took two locks of her hair, one on each side, and put them up in ponytails on the sides of her head, just above her ears. She let the rest of her hair hang down in the back. Seconds after she finished her hair, Lisa finished changing. "Anya, your hair looks nice, It's different!" Lisa said, smiling. "True, but I'm only doing this once; a Ceremony is a special thing you know!" Lisa laughed.

They walked out of the restroom into the courtyard. Elliot and Aaron were already there. As they approached the statue, Aaron noticed them first. "Hey you two, your uniforms look great!" Elliot looked up. The first thing he noticed was Anya's hair. She _never_ wore her hair in any other style than her regular ponytails. "Is there something on my face?" Anya asked him. "No, it's just your hair it's-" "What? What's wrong with my hair?" Anya started to panic. Elliot chuckled. "There's nothing wrong with it, it's just different, you absolutely _never _show yourself in public without those pigtails of yours!" She could have sworn her whole face turned red. " W- well it's a special day!" she stuttered.

"Aaron," Lisa suddenly said. "What type of magic do you specialize in?" "My magic type is destruction magic, I have trouble making friends because everyone is afraid that I'll blow them up or something." "Well we're your friends!" Aaron smiled. "Thanks Lisa. What magic do you specialize in?" "Oh, I do wind magic, not as impressive as destruction magic though!" He laughed. "Anya, Elliot, what magic do you two specialize in?" "Well my magic type is fire." Elliot said proudly. "I'm an Ennic mage, but right now I'm working on fire too." Anya said. "Wow! I heard that Ennic mages are really rare!" Aaron said. Shock lingered in his eyes. "Uh, y-yeah." It occurred to him that she didn't like being an Ennic mage, he didn't understand. He would have loved to be one.

"Welcome Mages of M.A.W.S! We are here today to recognize graduating students, and new students! We will start with the graduating students! Rose McBride, Preston Harrington," "Hey guys," Elliot said. "It's almost time to go on, we better get backstage." The four hurried behind the stage. "And now, we will be introducing four new mages to start off the school year. They are all in the same grade. Please welcome Anya Withers, Lisa Randall, Aaron Lancaster, and Elliot Drillock!" "That's our cue guys, let's go!" Elliot said. They walked onstage. "Now, please tell us a bit about yourself one by one going down the line. Anya went first. "I'm Anya Withers, I'm 12 years old and my birthday is November 13th, and I am an Ennic mage. Right now though, I'm working on fire magic. My familiar is a dragon named Valdor. I also used to go to a school called London Heights Middle. I hope I get along with everyone!"

Next went Lisa. "Hello, I'm Lisa Randall, I'm 12 years old, and my birthday is April 9th, and I'm a wind user. I have a dragon as a familiar named Aella, and I also used to go to London Heights Middle. It's nice to meet everyone!"

Next went Aaron. "Hi, my name is Aaron Heap, I'll be twelve next week. My birthday is February 14th, and I'm a Destruction-type mage. I also have a dragon familiar named Midnight, and I used to go to Ashwood Middle."

Elliot went last. "My name is Elliot Drillock," right after his first sentence the 7th grade girl in the 4th row swooned. Elliot sweat dropped. "My birthday is also November 13th, and I'm 12 years old. I use fire magic, and my familiar is a dragon named Dreamer. I was an orphan, but for a few months I went to London Heights Middle. I'm also Anya and Lisa's adopted brother."

"Well, let's give a hand to our new mages! Single-file back to your classrooms now!" Robert hurried up to them. "I've contacted your grandparents Anya, your grandparents know about your situation and have agreed to let you go to school here." Anya silently cheered. "Now, I'll direct you to the middle school division. Walk down this path, and then take your first right. Your classroom is the first door on the left." Anya grinned. "Thanks Robert!" "No problem!" he waved goodbye. They started walking to their classroom.

Chapter 3: Who Would Have Thought?

"Oh, here it is!" Lisa said. "Mr. Landell, 7th grade home room teacher." Anya said as she read the sign. "Well, here goes!" Anya pushed the door open. They found themselves inside a small classroom with about 6 other kids sitting at desks. "Good morning!" said the man at the front. "I am Mr. Landell. I will be your home room teacher. Let's have you take you seats. We will go around the room and introduce ourselves." He pointed to a girl at the far right of the classroom. Elliot recognized her as the girl who swooned at him. "We'll start with you." "My name is Lexi Davis, and I use earth magic." A boy sitting next to her went after that.

"My name is Cole Martin, and I use lightning magic." a girl with rich blond hair went next. "I'm Lily Moran, and I use Ice magic. A boy sitting next to Cole went next. "My name is Liam Bach, and I use healing magic." A girl with long brown hair went next. "My name is Elwenne Hanson, and I use Animal magic." A boy with dirty blond hair went after Elwenne. "My name is Andrew Lancaster, but I prefer to be called Drew. I use Necromancy magic."

"Now Anya, please take a seat next to Drew." Anya grinned at Lisa and went to take her seat. "Hi Anya, I hope we can become good friends!" Drew said. She smiled sweetly. "Well would there be a reason not to?" They both laughed. Elliot raised his eyebrows. _So this is her way of attracting boys…_ he thought. "Elliot, please take a seat between Cole and Lexi." He walked towards his assigned desk. Lexi sighed dramatically. Elliot sweat dropped. Cole leaned over in his seat. "Don't worry, Lexi is always like that." he smiled uneasily. "Thanks." "No prob!"

"Lisa, please take a seat next to Elwenne." Lisa walked towards her seat. Elwenne looked up. "Hello, I'm Elwenne, it's nice to meet you!" Lisa smiled. "Thank you! I think we're going to become very good friends!" "Okay, and Aaron go take a seat next to Anya." He walked over and sat down at the desk. "Hey, we get to sit next to each other!" She said. He grinned. "Yup!"

"To start off the school year, here are our class schedules. You will have 6 periods per day, including homeroom. Take a few minutes to look at your schedules, and then you will go to your second class at 10:15." Anya looked at the clock. It was 10:09 right now, they had about 5 minutes to look at their schedules. Mr. Landell passed out their schedules. Anya looked at hers. She had music for second period, gym for third, magic for fourth, library for her fifth class, and art for her sixth. "Lisa," she said. "What did you get on your schedule?" "It's the same as yours silly! We all got the same schedule." Anya blushed. "Oops!" Elliot snickered. "I don't know what makes you so stupid, but it really works!"

"I should pound you right now!" she said angrily. "Oh? Just try!" he laughed. Drew and Lexi sweat dropped. "Well, brothers and sisters fight don't they?" Drew said. "I… guess so…" Lexi replied. Just then Elliot grabbed hold of Anya's hair. "EEEEEKKK! LET GO!" She screamed. "Halt!" shouted Mr. Landell. "We will have no roughhousing in school!" All of the sudden they saw a blue flash outside the window. They all ran outside. Ripple was standing at the door to their classroom. "Ripple!" Anya said in surprise. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with the other familiars!" "I came to find you." she said. "Hey," Lexi said. "It's Ripple!" "Hey Ripple, what's up?" said Drew. "Wait a minute, you all know Ripple?" Anya asked, puzzled. "Why wouldn't I? She was Jesse's familiar!" Lexi said. Anya understood now.

"Oh, we've been taking care of Ripple ever since Jesse turned out to be evil." "Don't talk about Jesse like that!" Lexi shouted. Anya was taken aback. Drew leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Jesse was Lexi's boyfriend before he turned evil. She's still really sensitive." Anya nodded. "Sorry, I didn't know." she said apologetically. Lexi's face softened. "It's okay, there's no reason why you should have. Sorry for lashing out at you like that." "It's okay!" Anya said and smiled.

"It's time to go to your first class!" Mr. Landell shouted from inside the room. They nodded in response. Anya stood there, waiting for one of them to lead the way to the music room. "Uh, does anyone know where the music room is?" Lexi said. "No, I thought you knew! You've been here longer then I have!" Anya replied. "Yes, but they remodeled the middle school division this year."

"In that case… _Anichnevo!" _She shouted. A red arrow appeared in front of them. "Woah, neat!" Drew said. "Uh, yeah!" "What type of magic do you use again?" he said. "Uh, I'm an Ennic mage." she replied. "Neat!" he said. "Anyways, let's go." Anya gave a long low whistle. They saw a shape in the sky, it was soon identified as Valdor. Valdor landed. Drew's jaw just about dropped to the ground. "You have a _dragon _as a familiar? That's so cool!" Anya beamed. "Thanks! His name is Valdor." "Yo, people!" Valdor said. Anya could clearly tell that he was trying to act cool. "I have a raven as a familiar." Drew said.

"We're here." Elliot said. They approached a door that said "Music, Mrs. Fielder" on it. They walked inside. "Hello! I'm Mrs. Fielder, the 7th grade music director. We have no time to waste, C major scale please, two octaves!" They started singing. Mrs. Fielder went down and told them their singing range. "Soprano," she told Elliot. "Soprano," she told Lily. "Second soprano," she told Lisa. "Second soprano," She told Lexi. "Soprano," she told Elwenne. "Alto," she told Aaron. "Second soprano," she told Liam. "Soprano," she told Anya. "And Cole, you're an alto." Now, you all know the song 'Love, love, love' right?" Silence. " I guess not! I'll teach it to you." She passed out the sheet music and had them try to sing it while she played the piano.

I used to not trust anyone,

I held my words inside.

Every day I came home from school

and I sat down and cried.

Then out of the blue you came to my aid,

I was a lonely girl, but then I was saved… by you.

You told me not to hide my heart,

And that we would never be apart,

Now my heart is beating fast!

Ai ai ai wa, kokoro komete daisuki,

Ai ai ai wa, anata no kokoro no chujitsudearu!

Ai ai ai, daka ni anata no kimochi o motte inai!

Ai ai ai wa, kite, watashi no yujin ga!

Ai ai ai wa, watashi no kokoro wa hayaku katte iru!

Why does it seem like I'm

Nothing till you come around?

My heart is like an empty space

Until I see your smile!

I was shy and I wouldn't trust my luck,

But you're the guy that came and saved…

My life.

Ai ai ai wa, kokoro komete daisuki,

Ai ai ai wa, anata no kokoro no chujitsudearu!

Ai ai ai, daka ni anata no kimochi o motte inai!

Ai ai ai wa, kite, watashi no yujin ga!

Ai ai ai wa, watashi no kokoro wa hayaku katte iru!

Don't hold your words inside, (echo)

Don't hide your heart. (echo)

Trust me (echo 2x)

Don't cry.

"Brilliant! We can have two soloists, who also sing the last phrase as a duet at the end. I paid close attention to your singing talent, and I have chosen who will be the soloists. The soloists will be… Anya Withers…" Anya almost screamed. "Yes!" she shouted. "And Elliot Drillock!" said Mrs. Fielder. "Why do I have to sing with him?" She complained. "Because you both have excellent singing voices. Elliot, this is the part I would like you to sing." She showed him the part he was to sing. "Please try singing your part. And Anya, you come in right after him.

"I used to not trust anyone, I held my words inside." Anya gaped. Mrs. Fielder was right; he had an _extremely _good voice. "Every day I came home from school and I sat down and cried." _Here it goes Anya, do this right! _Anya started to sing her part. "Then out of the blue you came to my aid, I was a lonely girl, but then I was saved… by you." Her voice came out strong and melodic. Elliot was impressed. "You told me not to hide my heart, and that we would never be apart, Now my heart is beating fast!" "Alright, and… stop!" She walked over to them. "That was absolutely brilliant! Make sure to practice tonight! That concludes 2nd period, go on to your 3rd period, make sure you're not late!"

They walked out of the room, onto their next class.

Chapter 4: Catch That Man in Black!

The rest of their day went as planned, and they were worn out by the time the day was over. "Well, sometime right around now, we should be getting letters telling us where our dorms are." Cole said. "Dorms?" Lisa asked. "Yeah, you didn't know? This school is kind of like a boarding school. You live in dorms for the school year." he replied. He thought she would have known that. "Oh, I see." Lisa said.

"Look!" Lily said. "Here come our letters!" 6 letters flew into the courtyard where they were standing. Anya quickly opened hers up. "All our letters will say the same thing; the only thing that will be different is the dorm we're staying in." Lily said. "It says we're in the Phoenix Dorm." Elwenne said. "We're in the Dragon Dorm." Liam said. "We'll see you guys at dinner then." Elliot said. "Okay, see you at dinner then." Lisa said.

Before they could take another step, they heard a scream. They ran toward the courtyard and saw a boy who looked about a year younger than them, struggling to get away from a man dressed in a black cloak, black pants, a black shirt, well just about black everything!

"Stop it!" The boy shouted. Then man smirked. "Oh, I don't think so, you're coming with me!" He grabbed the boy by his waist and hoisted him up onto his black dragon, his familiar by the looks of it. He lifted off and started to fly away. "Stop!" Aaron shouted. "Midnight!" Midnight appeared. Aaron mounted Midnight and flew after the man, rage in his eyes. "Oh? And what can you do to stop me? Soon I will have the Staff of Vecna!" Aaron's eyes widened. If he got hold of the Staff of Vecna, he could easily bring the world to an end.

Aaron raised his hand and shot a ball of black energy from his hand. It missed. Anya decided to back him up. "_Fotia Foinix!" _She shouted. A huge phoenix made from fire formed and flew after the man. Drew gaped. Anya was seriously advanced, even for an Ennic mage. Aaron fired another ball of black energy. The man held up what looked like a metal shield, the ball of energy bounced off the shield and came flying back towards Aaron. It hit him straight in the chest, and he fell off Midnight, towards the ground like a limp ragdoll.

"Aaron!" Lily screamed. "_Barytita Antistrofos!"_ Anya screamed. Aaron kept falling, but in slow motion. It was like watching one of those old fashioned videos. Elliot caught him as he landed. Meanwhile Elwenne, Cole, Lisa Lexi and Drew tried to catch the man. Aaron was bleeding from his chest and face, and his knees were battered up. "Take him to the infirmary Elliot, by the looks of him, I'm not sure how long he'll last if we don't hook him up on life support." Elliot nodded and ran off down the hall.

Anya turned around, anger on her face. "Valdor, come!" Valdor appeared in front of her. She mounted Valdor. She was about ready to take off when she heard a shout. "Anya, It's dangerous, don't go!" Lily was shouting at the top of her lungs, trying to talk to Anya and concentrate on her beam of ice at the same time. It didn't go too well, she lost focus and ended up encasing herself in a block of ice. Anya rose off the ground and raced after the man. He shot a ball of wind magic at her, sending her flying off Valdor. Luckily, Drew was standing below her, and caught her just in time. "Hey, Anya! Are you okay?" He couldn't get a response. "Hey! Wake up!" he was practically yelling. They already had one person hooked up on life support, and they definitely didn't want any more. He suddenly realized that Cole needed help.

The man had landed on the ground, it was too risky to fly off, he had to take care of these wretched brats first. He raised his hands and roots shot out of the ground grabbing them both. "Foolish mages, these roots will slowly suck out your power until there is nothing left of you!" Drew was struggling to get free when he heard a voice. "Let… my… friends… go… NOW!" It was Anya. She stood up shakily from the ground and lifted up her arms, her hair blowing in the wind. _Oh god, not this, anything but this! _Drew thought. Elliot had warned him about making Anya angry, he had said that she would release a massive force of energy wiping out anything in its path, but also leaving her unconscious for up to a week. "Don't Anya, calm down!" he shouted.

She was too angry to notice. She released the ball of energy, destroying the roots. The man cursed and flew off, thus Drew and Cole were released. Anya stood there panting, the amount of magic she had used was too great. "Anya!" Cole shouted as he and Drew ran over to her. "Are you okay?" She didn't respond, she had a blank expression on her face. She swayed, and fell to the ground. "This is really bad, she's putting her life at risk by doing this." Drew said. Cole suddenly remembered about Lily, Lisa, Liam and Elwenne. He ran over and helped Elwenne defrost Lily. Elwenne picked Lily up. "She's too cold; we need to get her to the infirmary, fast."

"What happened to Lexi and Liam?" He asked. "Lexi used too much of her power, and Liam took a hard blow from that man. Let's get them to the infirmary." Drew picked Anya up. Her face was ghostly white. Cole picked up Lily and Liam, balancing them both over his shoulders, and Elwenne picked up Lexi. They ran to the infirmary.

They slammed the door open with such force, it made Elliot jump. Elliot's eyes widened. Drew spoke up. "Lily lost her focus and froze herself in ice, Lexi used too much power and fainted, and Anya…" His voice trailed off as he looked at her pale face. "She got angry… and she fired that energy you told me about." Elliot helped them set down the three girls and Liam on beds. The nurse came out of the backroom. "Oh heavens!" she looked shocked. "Four more?" Do any of them need life support?" "Anya and Lily do." Lisa looked terrified. Elliot met her gaze. "It's okay, everyone is going to be back to normal in no time." Or at least he hoped so.

Chapter 5: Recoveries

The next day in homeroom was silent. Lexi fidgeted with her pencil, while Lisa was thinking about Anya, and Cole about Drew. Lily, who was still shivering from the night before, was thinking about the odd man in black. Elliot was too upset to be thinking about anything. "Alright," Mr. Landell said finally. "I've talked to the music teacher; she's letting you skip music to go see Aaron and Anya."

They jumped out of their seats and ran down the path to the infirmary. "Who was that boy that the man kidnapped?" Elliot asked Cole. "It was… Aaron's little brother. That's why he was so desperate to save him." Elliot understood why Aaron had been so reckless now.

When they entered the infirmary, to their relief, Aaron had woken up. "Dude, you're awake!" Cole said. The nurse overheard him from the backroom. "That's great! How do your wounds feel?" Aaron thought for a second. "They hurt." Everyone but Drew laughed. Drew was looking at Anya. She had a bandage wrapped around her head, and her arm was in a cast. The nurse had also put Anya's hair down, he had never seen it down before. Aaron's eyes fixed on Drew. "Hey, something the matter?" Drew exchanged glances with Elliot. "I guess no one told you yet." Elliot said, sadness in his tone. "It's Anya." Thoughts started running through Aaron's mind. What had happened to her? He hesitated to turn his head, for fear what he might find, but slowly he turned his head to face the bed beside him.

Anya was laying in the bed, a bandage around her head, and just about everywhere else. He breathed slowly. "What… happened to her?" he said. "She used too much of her power." Drew said. "She keeps putting her life at risk by doing that." Lily said. Aaron suddenly remembered something. "Where's my brother?" he asked coldly. Lily and Elwenne looked away, pain in their eyes. "That man… he kidnapped him. He said something about getting the Staff of Vecna." Just then, Lexi heard something. "What was that?" She asked wearily. Then a groan. _It couldn't be… _Elliot thought. They turned around. Anya was waking up. Her eyes flickered, and then scrunched up for a few seconds, adjusting to the light in the room. "ANYA!" Lisa practically shouted.

She looked confused as to where she was. Then she saw Aaron lying in the bed next to her and suddenly remembered. "I'm…" she started out. "Alive?" Everyone sighed in relief. "Yes, and we're all glad that you're okay!" Elliot said and sighed. "Nothing less from a descendant of the Great Mage!" Lisa said happily. Cole stared at Lisa. "What did you just say?" he asked, making sure he heard correctly. 'Uh, that Anya was a descendant of the Great Mage?" she said. "That's news to me!" Aaron said. "Well, we suspect that's where that red light comes from. The legend says that the Great Mage did that also."

"Uh, yeah, I'm a descendant of the Great Mage." Anya said nervously. The nurse came out of the backroom. "Today is just our lucky day isn't it?" The nurse said. Anya grinned. "Well, let's take your temperature." She used a temperature spell to take Anya's temperature. "Hmm, 100.1 degrees… I think I can give you some medicine for your fever, and then you can be back on your way to class. As for Aaron, I'm going to give you some walking exercises. I'm going to unhook you from the equipment, and then I want you to try and stand up. It's okay if you fall at first."

The nurse took off the cords and cables hooked up to various machines, and told him to stand up. "You can do it man!" Cole said energetically. Aaron nodded, and ever so slowly stood up. "That's great!" the nurse said. "You didn't need any kind of support whatsoever! Now, try walking the end of the room and back, here are some crutches to help you keep your balance." He took the crutches from the nurse's hands and put them under his arms. He walked towards the end of the room with no sign of limping. Once he reached the wall, he turned around and went back the other way.

"Brilliant! Now try it without crutches." the nurse said. He took a deep breath and walked to the end of the room and back._ She might let me go back to class if I can prove that I'm strong enough to walk!_ He thought. "Well, it seems as if you can walk fine. I can send you back to class too, but I'm going to require you to keep your bandages on, do I make myself clear?" Aaron nodded, trying terribly to keep back a grin. "Well then, you may both go back to class." Anya smiled at Aaron. Anya, Aaron, Cole, Lisa, Lexi and Lily left the room. Elliot and Drew left last. "If there are any signs of health problems, bring them back here immediately. Being tired is a normal sign, but if there are any pains, aches, or if they feel faint, bring them back immediately." "We'll make sure to do that." Drew said.

As soon as they got back to class, they learned that the situation with the kidnapping of Aaron's brother had been taken into principal matters and that for safety reasons, the whole week was being considered as a week off from school, while the staff investigated the scene. A voice came over the loudspeaker. "Will the following students please come to the Principals office: Liam Bach, Lexi Davis, Elliot Drillock, Elwenne Hanson, Aaron Heap, Andrew Lancaster, Cole Martin, Lily Moran, Lisa Randall, and Anya Withers."

"Well, I'll be seeing you ten later then." Mr. Landell said.

They continued to walk to the principal's office. Anya had a lump in her throat; she wondered what she would tell the principal. "Anya," Liam suddenly said. She wasn't used to hear him talking to her, he mostly kept to himself. "I think it's going to be okay, the principal probably just wants to hear what we know." She smiled weakly. "Thanks Liam, it really helps." He gave her a warm smile.

They walked up to the door to the principal's office. Cole knocked. "Come in." Came a stiff voice from inside. They entered the room. The principal was sitting at his desk in the corner of the room. There was a roman numeral clock hung on the wall, and plants in just about every corner. "Well, I think you know what I called you for. Please tell me every detail, this is a very serious matter; there was even a kidnapping involved." Aaron cringed when he said this.

Lily spoke up. "We were reading our letters that said which dorm we were in, and we heard a scream." Cole added on to her sentence, "We ran over to the courtyard which is where it came from, and we saw a man dressed in black forcing Aaron's brother onto what looked like the man's familiar."

"I see." the principal said. "Can you tell me what this man looked like?" "He was wearing a black cape, black combat boots, black armor, and had a black familiar. He looked very… sinister." Drew said. The principal's expression turned grave. "I see." he said after a few seconds. "I hate to say it, but it sounds like our culprit is Naberius Nightshade. He is one of the most dangerous criminals in the magic jail. I heard that he escaped recently, but to come after apprentices is just unthinkable."

"Did he want something from you?" the principal asked. "He said something about wanting the Staff of Vecna." Anya said. "This is serious, do continue." "Well, I couldn't just have him take off with my brother, so I mounted Midnight and took off after him." Aaron explained. "After that, Nightshade cast some sort of spell, which hit me and knocked me out." Liam said.

"After that, I sent a Fire Phoenix after Nightshade to help Aaron out. At the moment, it was all I could do. Then Aaron fired another ball of magic, and Nightshade held out something that looked like a metal shield, and it reflected off," Anya said. "And it hit me, knocking me off my familiar." Aaron finished her sentence. "After that, I took him to the infirmary." Elliot put in. "Soon after, Lexi used all of her power, and fainted from exhaustion." Cole said.

"Anya mounted Valdor and was about ready to take off, when I stopped her. But I was trying to concentrate on my ice ray at the same time, and I lost focus and entrapped myself in a block of ice." Lily added. "Then Nightshade cast a spell and roots came out of the ground and grabbed me and Drew." Cole said, shivering simply at the memory of it. "Anya stopped him with that red light of hers, but ended up fainting at the end. That's when we all arrived at the infirmary." Drew said, finishing the story.

"Well, it looks like we need a mission set up. I'll call and have a team of mages sent in." "Sir, let us go. If we were strong enough to almost defeat Nightshade, I'm almost positive that we can do it again." Aaron said. "Besides, I have to go save my brother." "That is an absolute _no._ It's far too dangerous, even if you almost defeated Nightshade. You just got lucky." The principal said. "But sir I…" "No buts, you are absolutely not going, that is my final decision. Now go enjoy your break from your classes while it lasts."

Drew opened the door, and they walked outside. They walked over and sat down on the benches in the courtyard. "The principal is nuts if he thinks that we're not going to try and sneak out!" Cole said. "We need a plan." Liam said. "I'm right on it." Elliot said. "You should hear yourself." Anya said to Elliot, and smirked. "You're the one to talk!" Elliot retorted. "You're just full of it!" Anya scoffed. "I could say the same about you." Elliot said back. "Hey, now's not the time to argue, even if we're all in a bad mood." Liam said. "At least I'm not a retarded idiot." Anya mumbled under her breath. "Hey, I heard that!" Elliot almost shouted.

After discussing the plan, they put it into action. Elliot set a match on fire and threw it in a bush in the courtyard. "FIRE!" Drew yelled, loud enough for the principal to hear from inside his office. Everyone hid behind the principal's office building. Sure enough, the principal came running out of his office so fast, he looked like a dog running at full speed. "Call the water mages, the courtyard is on fire!" he yelled into his walkie-talkie. He ran down the hall, still panicking. "Now!" Elwenne whispered loudly. They ran out of the bushes and quickly mounted their familiars. They made sure no one was looking, and flew off into the night.

Chapter 6: Double Trouble, Make That Times Three!

They flew high above the clouds, making sure they were out of the academy's sight. "This makes me excited!" Elwenne said. "I've been at the academy for as long as I can remember, I've never really seen the outside world!" "I haven't either. My parents sent me here when I was really little. They don't send me letters or anything." Drew said. "Where should we stop first?" Lily asked. Anya, Elliot and Lisa exchanged glances, and then grinned. "The library!" They said in unison. "What ever happened to Ripple?" Lexi suddenly asked. "Oh, Ripple is back at my place." Anya said and smiled. "Good, I thought we had left her behind." Lexi replied.

They landed at the London Library, and walked inside. "Okay everybody, listen up." Anya said boldly. "We're here to find anything on Nightshade and any information on the Staff of Vecna also. Understand?" They all nodded. When Anya got serious, nobody wanted to mess with her that was for sure!

Drew smiled. Anya looked cute when she got all serious. Anya went over to find a book on the Staff of Vecna. She was looking through the book when a shadow loomed over her. Her instincts told her to turn around and smack whatever it was with the book she had in her hands. "Ouch!" she recognized that voice. She turned around and came face to face with Drew. "Oh my gosh Drew, I'm so sorry!" she said, apologizing over and over. "It's alright." he managed to say. Good thing it was after hours, or everyone would have turned to stare.

"Did you want something?" she asked. "No I just-" _Thump, thump, thump._ Something was moving under the floor. "What…" Anya said shakily. "Was that?" "_Ichno!_" Drew said. A picture appeared in front of them. It showed a picture of a three-headed dog coming their way tearing through the halls of the basement. "Oh god." Drew said gravely. "Anya, go warn everyone. Quick, before he gets here." Anya started to run. But she was stopped as a head plunged through the floor. She was too late; Cerberus had been quicker than Anya. Before she had any chance to react, the rest of Cerberus's body plunged through the floorboards. It picked her up in its mouth like a ragdoll. She screamed. Louder than she ever had before. Elliot and Lisa heard her over in the history section. "Anya!" Lisa said, and she and Elliot went running to help.

When they got there, Anya was dangling from Cerberus's mouth, screaming like a banshee. "Anya!" Elliot shouted. Drew closed his eyes and concentrated hard. He started to summon ancient spirits. They raised their scythes and started to attack Cerberus. It howled in pain. Anya stopped screaming for a mere second. She had never seen Drew use magic before; she forgot that he used necromancy.

Soon Lexi, Liam, Cole, Aaron, Lily, and Elwenne got there. Lily was too shocked to say anything. "G- g- g- GHOST!" she shouted, staring at Drew's spirits and not knowing that it was only magic, she fainted. "Well _that_ doesn't help!" Aaron said and sighed. Lexi shot earth roots out of the earth that grabbed onto Cerberus's feet, rooting it in place. Cole shot a ray of lightning at its head shocking it so it would drop Anya; careful not to shock Anya with it. As Drew was controlling his spirits, he was getting weaker; but Liam noticed this. He started to heal Drew as fast as Drew was using his power.

Finally Elliot shot a ball of fire about the size of a bookcase, and Cerberus fell dead. Or at least unconscious, they weren't sure. Lisa went over to see if Anya was okay. Anya sat up dazed. "Anya, are you okay?" Lisa said worriedly. "Uh… I think I'm fine." Anya said. "No you're not, snap out of it." Lisa said sternly. She started to heal Anya with her healing magic, the magic of Tanis the legendary healing mage. "What's she doing? I thought she used wind magic!" Drew exclaimed. "She's also a descendant of Tanis the legendary healing mage, so she can also heal to great extent." Elliot replied. "Does Anya know about this?" Drew asked. "No, she was halfway between a conscious and unconscious state when we found out, so she doesn't know about it yet."

"Whoa, I feel much better. Thanks Lisa!" Anya said, thinking that Lisa had gotten the spell out of her book that Elliot had given all three of them on their last mission. "We have a problem," Elwenne said suddenly. "We escaped from the academy but they provided dorms for us, now we don't have anywhere to stay. We can't live all ten of us in an apartment!" Anya and Elliot spoke at the same time. "Let's stay at my place!" they said in unison. Anya glared at him. "Hey, it was originally _my_ home until you came along!" "You're the one who wanted to adopt me, so it's your own fault!" he replied back. "Okay let's not fight. Why don't we stay at your home?" Lexi suggested. "Sounds good to me." Cole said. "I'm all for it!" Aaron said. "Sounds like everyone is okay with it, so let's stay at Anya's home." Lily said cheerfully.

They walked out of the library and mounted their familiars. "Follow me." Anya said as she flew ahead of everyone else. They followed Anya for about 2 minutes, and then Anya started to land in front of the mansion. Lily gaped. "You live _here_? That is so cool!" "Thanks!" Anya said and smiled. They all landed and walked inside. Sarah the maid came of out the kitchen. "Oh? I thought you three were at M.A.W.S mage academy." she said. "Uh…" Anya looked to Elliot for help. "They… they gave us a break! Elliot said. "We have some friends who will be staying with us." Lisa said. "Let's draw names out of a hat to see who will share a room, because our other guestrooms are occupied at the moment, so there are only two, plus my room, Lisa, and Elliot's." Anya said. Elliot drew names on pieces of paper and stuck them in a hat. He pulled them out in pairs of two. "Okay, Aaron will be with Lily, Cole will be with Elwenne, Lexi will be with me, Lisa will be with Liam, and Anya will be with Drew."

"Go to your rooms and set up whatever you brought with you, we'll provide the rest." Elliot said. Anya was nervous. Really _really _nervous! She had to share a room with a boy. Drew was nice, but she didn't like it at all. And she knew that Elliot wouldn't let her change. "Well…" Anya started to say to Drew. "Follow me." Anya walked down the hall, her long burnt auburn hair waving behind her. They walked until they approached a large guestroom, Drew could have sworn it was about four times the size of his dorm!

Anya opened the enormous door, and they walked inside. "Wow… this room is big!" Drew said shocked. "Yeah, I guess it is!" Anya said and laughed. "Your bed is over there." she said. "What time is it?" he asked. "Let me check… it's about 11:30." She said. "No wonder I'm so tired, academy hours say that you have to be in bed by 9:00 sharp, 8:00 for the little kids." "Wow, that's early!" Anya replied. "Yeah, I know." Drew said back. "I'll be back; I'm going to change my clothes." Anya said. She disappeared into a door at the far side of the room. _That must be the restroom. _Drew thought.

Anya came out no more than a few minutes later. She had on a pair of blue plaid pajamas, and white rabbit slippers. The thing that Drew thought was so amazing was that Anya had her hair down. "Your hair…" Drew observed. "It looks better when it's down." Anya turned pink. "Uh… thanks! Anyways it's getting late, we should probably get to sleep; we have a _very_ long day ahead of us!" Drew nodded his head. "Good idea." Anya climbed into bed while Drew went to get into his pajamas.

Drew came out a few minutes later. He was wearing a white t-shirt and black basketball shorts. He got into his bed on the other side of the room. "Night." Anya said. "Yeah, good night." Drew replied. Anya fell asleep instantly. She dreamt about Nightshade and Aaron's little brother.

_Nightshade walked into the room where Aaron's brother sat on a bed in a room. "If you're here, I might as well know what your name is, brat." he said. Aaron's brother kept sitting on the bed, saying nothing. "Say something brat, or do I have to make you?' Nightshade said angrily. This made Aaron's brother speak. "Chris." he said quietly. "My name is Chris, not brat." "Good, and what magic do you use?" Nightshade asked. Chris didn't speak. "Did you hear me boy? Tell me NOW." "Mind manipulating." Chris muttered. "What did you say boy?" Nightshade asked, tired of being mocked by someone much younger than him. "Mind manipulating." Chris said a little louder. "That will be all." Nightshade said, and closed the door to Chris's cell. Chris looked blankly at the door and shivered._

Chapter 7: Hallucinations

Anya woke up with a start. She sat straight up in her bed, wondering where she was. Then she remembered all that had happened yesterday. She looked over at her alarm clock. 3:39A.M, it said. She decided that with a dream that creepy and real, she couldn't possibly go back to sleep. She got out of her bed, careful not to wake up Drew. She walked over to the other side of the room and crept out the door. Little did she know; someone or something was also walking about the halls.

Anya stepped out into the hallway and shivered as she walked. She wished she had brought her bathrobe with her. She turned the corner and saw a shadow, but she decided it was nothing. She continued walking, and walked headfirst into the wall. _No,_ she decided. _It couldn't be the wall, the wall is over there. That means… _She realized she had bumped into something, or rather, someone. "Ouch." A voice said. "I must have run into the wall." Anya stopped for a minute. She recognized that voice.

She turned on the flashlight she had with her, right as the person turned on theirs. "Elliot?" she said astonished, as his face and blond hair came into view. "Anya, what are you doing out here?" he asked. "Uh… um…" she started. He smirked. "Had another bad dream huh? You're just like a little kid." Anya stomped on his foot. "OUCH! What the hell was that for?" he said, angrily. "Humph! Serves you right. Ugly."

Soon they were in an all out fight. "What are you two doing?" a voice said. Anya turned around and saw Lisa standing behind her, looking very annoyed. Her long dirty strawberry blonde hair was a mess, and she had on a pale blue nightdress. Liam was standing behind her. "Uh… Hi Lisa." Anya said. "Don't "Hi Lisa." Me!" Lisa said. "I was sleeping until you two woke me up!" "What's all this noise?" Elwenne asked, as she and Cole appeared in the hallway. "See, look what you did!" Lisa said accusingly. "You woke up Cole and Elwenne too!" "Uh no, it's cool man! It's totally cool!" Cole said sheepishly. They heard a door open and close. "Oh no, not someone else!" Anya said. Sure enough, Lily and Aaron entered the hallway. "What is everyone doing out in the hall?" Aaron asked sleepily. "It's a long story." Anya said. Lexi and Drew walked around the corner into the hall. "Great, we're all awake now." Elliot said and sighed. "You know what this means!" Anya said to Lisa, who was still annoyed, but calmed down enough to agree with what Anya was about to say. "PRANK WAR!" They said in unison. Elliot grinned for the first time that night.

"Great idea, the last one we had had with Jesse was awesome!" he said. "You guys had a prank war with Jesse?" Lexi asked, astonished. "Yeah, but we have more people this time. Let's use the hat method to decide teams!" Elliot got out his hat and the slip of paper. He drew out papers. "On team one, is Lily, Drew, Cole, Anya and Lisa. On team two is Liam, Elliot, Elwenne, Lexi and Aaron. Teams, pick your leader." "Okay, who should our leader be?" Anya asked her team. "I think Drew should." Lily said. "Me too." Cole said. "Me three!" Lisa said. "I'm fine with Drew being leader." Anya said. "That settles it. Drew, you're leader!" Anya said.

"Our leader is Drew." Anya said proudly to the other team. "Our leader is Elliot." Lexi said dreamily. "Naturally." Anya muttered. "Okay, on the count of three, we'll teleport to our bases." Elliot said. "Our base is my room, the other team's base is Anya's room. You have exactly 2 minutes to think of a plan, and then you may start lurking around in the halls. Or you can start lurking right away." Elliot said. "One, Two… THREE!" He shouted. They teleported back to their bases.

Once Drew's team was in Anya's room, they started to plan right away. "Lisa, let's use the method we used that time." Anya said. Lisa nodded. "What method was that?" Drew asked. "I used to be obsessed with being a spy when I grew up when I was little, so I have a bunch of real spy gear. I'll duplicate the gear so everyone can use it, and we'll use walkie-talkies and pick code names. This method won my team the war last time." Anya said.

"_Antigrafo!" _Anya said, while pointing her hand toward her spy kit. Immediately there were 5 kits instead of 1. "Quick, put the suits on over your clothes, and put on your belts with the devices on them. Then come to me for your walkie-talkies." Anya said. They finished putting on their gear and got their walkie-talkies. "Okay, we have a short amount of time, so you have three seconds to come up with a code name." Drew said. "Devil." Anya said, for that was her code name for the last war. "Ace." Lisa said. "Crafter." Cole said. "Bubbles." Lily said happily. "I'll be Phoenix." Drew said. "Okay, it's time to go out. Remember, use strategy, skill, and use the darkness to your advantage." Drew said. "Roger that!" Cole said. "Got it!" Lily said, and winked.

"Wait!" Anya said. "Let me cast a speed spell on all of us, you're going to need it incase an enemy tries to take you hostage. _Evimero!"_ A glimmering light surrounded them all. "There, let's go!" Drew said. They raced out of the room and split up. Lily used her grappling hook and hung from the ceiling, waiting for an unfortunate enemy to come by. Anya hid right next to a corner, waiting to grab whoever came around it. She heard footsteps. She got her hands ready to grab whoever it was. The person came around the corner and Anya tackled them. "Hey!" Drew yelled. Anya had made a mistake, she had accidentally tackled Drew!"

She tried to get move, but ended up tripping and falling on top of him instead. Anya realized this and got up faster than you could say 'Don't do that!' "Ohmygosh," Anya said, running her words together. "I'm really sorry!" "It's fine." Drew said softly. Anya suddenly heard something from both their walkie-talkies. "This is Crafter. I need back up quick, I have three enemies- ACK!" The last part was cut off, and then all they got was static. "This could be trouble." Drew said. "Let's go help." They raced off down the hall together.

"_Ichnos!_" Anya said. A green arrow appeared. "Show us they way to Cole!" Drew said. The arrow turned left down the hall and turned right at the next corridor. There was Aaron, Lexi and Elwenne, hauling Cole off by his feet. Anya held up her arm and shot a lightning missile at Lexi and Elwenne. They panicked and screamed, which made them let go of Cole. Cole got up and kicked Aaron in the jaw. Aaron let go of Cole and clutched his jaw. "Man, I wouldn't want to be you right now!" Cole remarked, smirking.

"Careful girls, Necromancy and Fire make a good combination." Cole said. Anya quickly spoke into her walkie-talkie. "Bubbles or Ace, whoever is available, we need backup. Over and out." Drew summoned spirits. Lexi took one look and fainted. Cole fired a bolt of lightning at Elwenne, paralyzing her. Aaron decided that it was a bad situation, three to one and more coming. So he grimaced and took off down the hall. Drew and Anya picked up Lexi and Elwenne, and put them in the storage closet, and put a magical lock on the front, only Anya, Drew or Cole could open the lock.

"Bubbles and Ace, Aaron is on the run from us. If you see him, get him. Over and out." Cole said into his walkie-talkie. Anya took a step forward and a mechanical hand reached out of the wall and punched her, knocking her out cold. "Anya!" Drew said. Cole grimaced. "Only someone with real smarts could do this; that means it was Liam." Lisa ran around the corner right at that moment, tumbling into Cole. "Oof!" Cole said as he got pushed into the wall. "Oh, I'm sorry!" "It's cool." he said. "What happened to Devil?" "Devil?" Cole asked. Then he suddenly remembered about their code names. "Oh, Devil. Liam's mechanical arm gave her a hard blow, she's out cold. "That can be fixed!" Lisa said. She walked over and put her hands over Anya. A white light emanated from her hands. Anya rubbed her head and stood up.

"Hey, you're okay! For a second I thought I'd lost an important team member!" Drew said. Anya grinned. Anya started to walk and all of the sudden the piece of tile she was standing on shot her across the room… and on to Elliot who had just come running around the corner! Elliot cursed as he was thrown into the wall, Anya landing on top of him. "Brilliant Anya!" Cole shouted. Anya stood up and observed a very dazed Elliot sitting on the ground in a heap. Drew came over and slung Elliot over his back, like a sack.

Elliot regained consciousness a minute later, as Drew was about to throw him into the closet. "That's fine," Elliot said and smirked. "We have one of yours." Drew glared at him and threw him into the closet. "He must have been talking about Lily." Lisa said. "Now all we have to do is find Liam and Aaron." Drew said.

"We have to watch out for more of Liam's traps. Like we found out, they can be practically anywhere." Cole said. Anya got an idea. "I'm going to grapple onto the beam in that piece of the ceiling; I think I might find out where Liam is hiding." She said. She got out her grappling hook and shot it at the ceiling. She swung up to the ceiling and landed her feet on the roof beam. Sure enough, in the corner of the wall, invisible to anyone down low but not up high, was Liam. She could see that he was about to launch another one of his traps. Before he could do so, she shot an entrapping spell at him encasing him in an invisible box, therefore making him look like a mime. Suddenly, the box broke, and Liam went running into full view in the hall. Anya was trying to figure out what went wrong, when she spotted Aaron, who had somehow got onto the beam she was on.

She tried to get away, but Aaron was faster. He cast a silence spell on both of them so no one would know that they were up on the beam. Drew was waiting for Anya to tell them to attack, but she didn't. And things were getting pretty serious, so he attacked anyways, sending his spirits after Liam. Then he saw something flitter towards the ground. He went over to look at it. It was one of Anya's hairpieces. Then another one fell. _No way would she have taken these out on her own. That must mean…_ He suddenly realized what must had been happening. He looked up to see Anya and Aaron, who looked like they could have been fighting to the death. Aaron got in a good kick, and sent Anya flying off the beam; which was pretty high off the floor. About 20 feet, Aaron guessed.

The silence spell wore off as she fell, releasing a loud scream. "I'm on it!" Cole shouted, as he dashed to the spot wher Anya was falling, and jumped in the air, catching her just in time. Anya was still squeezing her eyes shut. "Hey." Cole said. "You're okay." Anya opened one eye. "Oh, hi." she said, obviously embarrassed. Cole set her down one the ground. Anya started a spell. "Oh, power of the Great Mage, guide one of thee descendants of yours on her way. Lend me the power that lies within!" Anya shouted. A bright blue light surrounded Anya. Anya walked over to Cole, and put her hand on his shoulder. Soon, he was glowing too. She did the same to Drew and Lisa. "What is this?" Cole asked her. "It's the power of the Great Mage. It strengthens you in battle, and basically leaves you invulnerable." "Far out!" Cole said.

"It let's you experience the powers of an Ennic mage for a certain amount of hours. If you look at your hand, it will say in roman numerals how many hours you can stay as a temporary Ennic mage." Cole looked at his hand. It said XV. "Awesome, I can be an Ennic mage for 15 hours!" he said. Drew and Lisa looked at theirs. "Mine says 17." Drew said. "Mine says…" Lisa stopped and stood there openmouthed. "Well?" Anya asked. "What does it say?" "My… my hand… it says… _Aperio."_ Anya stood there, shocked. "That means… Infinity in Greek!" she said. "Lisa, somehow you gained the power of Ennic for life!" Anya said.

"Gotcha!" Aaron said, as he grabbed Lisa from behind. "Don't you dare!" Lisa yelled back. She turned around and without thinking, and shot a blast of water in his face, making him sputter and cough. "Wow," Lisa said out loud. "I really am able to use Ennic magic, try it guys!" Lisa said enthusiastically. "Uh, what do I do?" Cole asked. "Beats me, I just did it self-consciously!" Lisa replied.

"Concentrate." Anya said flatly. "Watch me." Anya closed her eyes, and opened them murderously, using mind force to send Aaron flying across the room. "That's how it's done." Anya said, proudly. "Okay, let me try." Lisa said. "She closed her eyes, and snapped them open, sending Aaron flying into another corner of the room, practically using him as a practice dummy.

Cole and Drew walked over and picked him up by the arms, and threw him in the closet. "Good thing you guys caught Liam!" Anya said. "Huh?" Cole asked, obviously confused.  
>"I thought that you caught him." Cole said. "Uh… I thought you caught him!" Anya said. "Oh no, it looks we're on the hunt for Liam again." Lisa sighed. "<em>Ichnos!<em>" Drew said. "Show us the way to Liam!" A green arrow appeared, and went down the hall way. It turned left, and then went down the hall once more. It then turned right, leading toward the closet door. The arrow went a few more feet forward, and then disappeared. "Shh!" Lisa said. "I see him!" She whispered. They all peered around the corner. There was Liam, trying to figure out how to undo the lock they had put on the closet door. "I'll put a binding spell on him. Anya said. "_Desmevo!_" she said quietly

What seemed like invisible chains wrapped around Liam, leaving him defenseless. "No fair, using your whole team against one enemy!" he said as he struggled. "Well that concludes it," Cole announced. "We're the official winners of this match!" He and Anya gave each other a high five, then to everyone else. "_Xekleidono!"_ Drew said. The lock on the closet door flew off. Anya and Drew walked over and opened the doors, only to be clobbered by an army of mages throwing jackets and overcoats!

"Hey, ouch, watch it!" Drew stuttered, as he was bombarded with jackets. "It's okay, we'll have a little fun of our own!" Anya said, and smirked. "Okay team, get over here!" Drew shouted. "_Fotia Akros!"_ They shouted all at once. A huge dragon made out of fire shot out of their hands and attacked those who were in the closet.

"Eek! I'm on fire!" Lexi shouted. "Oops," Anya said, and sweat-dropped. "I guess we went a little too far!" Anya sighed and shot water at the closet, which immediately was covered in smoke. Elliot came out of the closet coughing, his hair was singed; and so were his clothes. Elliot gave Anya a look that was so murderous that if looks could kill, Anya would be long gone. "Anya Withers, Annalise Randall!" Elliot yelled furiously, using Lisa's full name. Whenever he used Lisa's full name, he meant _business._

"_To diko tou mi agapo to diko tou dikos mou lathos!"_ Lisa said suddenly. "Hey Lisa, where'd the Greek come from?"

Cole asked. "To be honest, I don't know, I was just about to say something, but it came out in Greek!" Lisa said.

"Would you mind telling me what you said?" Elliot huffed. "I said it's not like it's my fault!" Lisa replied. "Hey guys, let's not fight." Liam said. "And Elliot, for those burns, go take a dip in the pool." Lisa said, and smirked. Elliot scowled at her and walked toward the direction of the pool. "Hey, I didn't know you guys had a pool!" Cole said. "We should go swimming!" Lexi said. Just then, Lily hurried into the room. "Did you forget about me or something?" She said angrily. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry Lily, we forgot!" Lily scoffed and glared at Liam, who had been the one to capture her.

"Swimming in the morning sounds like a great idea!" Anya said enthusiastically. "Let's go!" Anya started to walk toward the swimming pool, when she noticed that no one was following her. "What are you waiting for, let's go!" Anya said. "Uh Anya?" Drew asked. "What?" Anya said impatiently. "We don't have swimsuits." he said. Anya laughed. "Are you thinking that we don't have spares? We have about 50 swimsuits, don't worry!" she said. Drew's expression changed to relief, and they all followed Anya towards the swimming pool.

Chapter 8: Lay back, relax, and- Oops, gotta go!

When they got to the pool, they found that Elliot was already doing laps around the deep end. He didn't seem to notice them, until Anya shouted, "Elliot!" This made Elliot just about jump out of his skin. "You could have warned me!" he said, while standing up and proceeding to walk out of the pool. "We're going to swim too; we'll be changed in a minute." Anya said. They walked toward the locker room, and Elliot went back to doing his laps. But Lexi stayed and watched Elliot; she thought he looked good in a swimsuit. Anya sweat-dropped and marched over and dragged Lexi into the locker room.

They came out of the locker room no more than 5 minutes later. Anya had on a black and gold bikini, which went perfectly with her black hair accessories. Lisa had a red one-piece that matched her dirty strawberry blonde hair. Lexi, being the stylish one of them all, was wearing a light pink bikini, with gold hearts all over it. The words 'MAGE' were printed across the top of her bikini in big golden letters. Elwenne was wearing a lavender one-piece with the face of a dog on the front. Lily was wearing a blue bikini, and Lily who loved to sing; naturally had a music note printed on both the top and bottom of her swimsuit.

For the boys, Elliot was wearing light blue swim trunks, which matched his hair and piercing blue eyes perfectly. Aaron was wearing forest-green swim trunks. Drew was wearing a surfing outfit, the top and bottom were both black, with no traces of any other color. As for Cole, he had on red swim trunks with white hibiscuses printed on them.

"Last one in is a rotten Mage!" Anya shouted. And with that, she did a cannonball into the pool. "And when we get bored of swimming, we can ice-skate, because Lily can turn the pool into ice, and when we want to swim again, I can melt it!" Anya said from inside the pool.

Drew nodded and jumped into the pool after Anya, and everyone else followed them. Cole jumped in last. Anya and Drew exchanged glances and smirked at Cole. "You were the last one in." Anya said. "GET HIM!" Drew yelled. Lexi fired seed missiles at Cole, which hit him in the face one after another. Then Lily fired a ray of ice at Cole and missed by an inch hitting Lisa instead. The ice froze Lisa's hair, turning it white and shiny. Lisa was furious and fired a mini tornado at Lily, also missing and hitting Elliot, who was still swimming laps instead. Elliot got mad and fired back, but by then Lisa had moved and it hit Elewenne.

Elwenne turned around in surprise, furious at whoever had fired at her. "Elliot!" She yelled, summoning a dolphin to chase after him. Elliot stared at the dolphin wide-eyed and swam like a madman over to the other side of the pool. Elliot fired a small ball of fire toward the dolphin, who dodges it and instead hits Aaron. Aaron turned around and hit Elliot with a ball of destruction magic, which hit Elliot's leg. Elliot sank toward the bottom of the pool, gurgling as he went down.

Anya saw this and dove toward the bottom of the pool, grabbing for Elliot as he went down. She managed to grab his hand and pulled him up, and swam back up to the surface. Elliot who had mistaken Anya for Aaron, raised his hand and shot her in the stomach; sending her flying backwards into Lily. They both flew into the wall, and fell to the ground. "Elliot…" Anya said angrily. "You have 3 seconds to run!" Elliot realized his mistake, but he knew Anya would never forgive him for this, so he ran. He ran for the door of the pool, but Drew had already been there and had closed the door already.

Elliot panicked and ran to the other door, but Liam was standing in front of it. He tried the last door, but like the others, Lily was standing in front of it smirking. "Aren't you supposed to be helping me?" Elliot yelled at the three who were blocking the doors. Realizing he had no choice left, he stood his ground and got ready to battle Anya, but was too late and got clobbered with pool noodles and life vests.

Elliot walked backwards trying to avoid being ambushed with pool utilities, and walked backwards right into the pool. Anya yelled with delight and jumped into the pool, right on top of the startled Elliot. Elliot scrambled out of the pool, and onto the tile floor, where everyone else was standing.

"What is this, Kill-Elliot Day?" Elliot exclaimed. "Well you were the one who clobbered me with that fire ball, and for Pete's sake; I was trying to help you!" Anya said and scoffed.

"Oh no you don't!" Lily said. "No fighting! Come on, why don't we ice skate?" Anya stopped long enough to consider Lily's suggestion. "Awesome! Lily, freeze away!" Anya said enthusiastically. Lily concentrated hard, and slowly but surely froze the pool into and ice rink. "I'll go get ice skates!" said Lisa. Lisa hurried off down the hall, and came back a few minutes later with ten pairs of ice skates.

"Okay, these look small; but I can change their size according to your shoe size." Lisa said. She adjusted her own first, and demonstrated how to put them on. "Okay, now everyone line up, and tell me your shoe size." Lisa said, she sounded business-like. The line order went something like this: Cole; shoe size 7 ½ , Liam; shoe size 7, Elwenne; shoe size 6 ½ , Drew; shoe size 8, Anya; shoe size 7 ½ , Lily; shoe size 6, Aaron; shoe size 8 ½ , Lexi; shoe size 7, and Elliot; who's shoe size was 8 ½ .

Drew, who had been ice skating before saw Anya struggling with her shoelaces; they were a different kind of lace than she was used to. "Need help?" he asked her. Anya looked up. "Oh, thanks! I saw how Lisa did it, but she made it look so simple!" Anya replied. Drew laughed. "Yeah, it _is_ kind of hard at first." he finished tying her laces and she stood up. Soon, everyone else had their skates on, and entered the rink.

Anya entered the rink, wobbling more than a newborn foal. She skated forward and inch; and fell forward right into Drew, who happened to skate by just then. "Eek!" Anya shrieked as she fell on top of him. "Oof!" he exclaimed, as he was pinned to the ground. "Sorry!" Anya said. She tried to stand up, only to fall, over and over again. Suddenly Drew understood. She had never been ice-skating before, that's why she couldn't stand up.

He got up off the ground. "Hey, I can teach you how to skate if you'd like." He said, watching her try to stand up. "It's fine, I can do it!" she protested. She finally stood up and skated forward over a few inches, only to fall over again; this time on top of Elliot. "Why'd you suggest to ice-skate if you don't even know how to?" He said, obviously annoyed by falling down in public. "I thought it would be like rollerblading!" she protested.

"Just cut her some slack Elliot, she doesn't know how to skate yet!" Drew said, and sighed. Anya gave him a look like he was her savior or something. Elliot gave her a dirty look and skated off. "I think I'll take you up on that offer, Drew." Anya said, and sweat-dropped.

"First, let me help you stand up." He said and laughed. He reached his hand out and Anya grabbed onto it. He pulled her up off the ice. She stood up wearily. "Okay skating, in a way; is just like rollerblading, so put your right foot forward, then your left foot, then your right foot, then your left foot." Anya did what Drew told her to. She managed to move forward a little bit, but she kept on skating. "Slow down, slow down!" Drew called after her. "I wish I could!" Anya shouted back.

Then Drew noticed that she was heading straight fore Cole. "Cole, watch out, move!" Cole turned around to see who was calling him, only to have Anya knock him over. Anya stood up, this time by herself. "I'm really sorry! Drew was trying to teach me how to skate, and I well… messed up." Cole gave her a blank expression, and then he started to laugh hysterically. "It's okay!" he said between laughs.

Anya looked at him like he was a lunatic, and skated off towards Drew. In all the confusion, she hadn't noticed that she had skated back to Drew perfectly; but Drew noticed this. "Anya, that was great!" Drew almost shouted. Anya gave him a puzzled look. "What did I do?" She asked. "You skated without any trouble!" he replied, as if she didn't know anything.

Anya stopped to think. Then she grinned. "I… guess I did!" She said, amazed.

By the time Anya had fully learned how to skate, they decided that they couldn't stall any longer; and that they had to start their "Grand Adventure" as Lily called it.

"Although I'd like to stay here longer, we really need to get going. After all, rescuing Chris is the most important part of this adventure." Drew said skeptically.

"YES! Let's go!" Lily shouted enthusiastically. She turned and triumphantly started to march down the hallway toward the front door.

"Uh, Lily?" Anya started. "We're going to need a plan; we can't just march in there and rescue Chris, we would surely get caught!" Lily stopped in her tracks and dramatically sagged her shoulders.

"Fine." Lily said, sighing. "First we need to do some investigating, to find out where Nightshade's lair is." Elliot said.

"How are we going to get that information without going there ourselves?" Drew pointed out.

"That's just it; we'll split up into groups and send one group to go investigate." Aaron said.

"I like that idea." Drew said. "Alright then, we'll use the hat method to decide who is on what team." Elwenne said. Elliot grabbed a piece of paper that was in his pocket, and borrowed a pen from Liam. He tore up the paper and proceeded to write the names of everyone on the slips of paper.

"Cole, can I borrow your hat?" Elliot asked Cole. "Sure dude, no prob." Cole replied. Elliot placed the slips of paper in Cole's hat and shook the hat vigorously.

"Okay. Since there's ten of us, we'll have two teams of three, and one team of four. The team of four, being the biggest one, will be the team to investigate Nightshade's lair." Elliot explained.

"Team one will be Liam, me, and Lily." Elliot announced, as he read the cards he pulled out of the hat.

"Team two will be Lisa, Aaron, and Elwenne." Elliot said.

"Team three will be Lexi, Cole, Drew, and Anya." Elliot handed the hat back to Cole.

"Now, we each need to pick code names and choose a leader for our groups." he said. Everyone met up with their groups and discussed names for a few minutes.

"Okay, we've got our names." Elwenne said.

"I'm Tiger." Elwenne said.

"I'm Eagle." Aaron said.

"Ace" said Lisa.

"Our leader is Elwenne." Aaron announced.

"We're ready too." Cole said.

"I'm Sport." Cole said.

"Queen." Lexi said and folded her arms across her chest.

"Devil." Anya replied blankly.

"Hawk." Drew said.

"Our leader is Drew." Lexi said

"Okay, we've decided that our group leader is Elliot." Liam announced.

"I'm Tune!" Lily shouted cheerfully.

"Libra." Liam said.

"Wait, isn't that a zodiac sign?" Anya questioned him.

"So? I can have whatever code name I choose!" Liam scoffed.

"Attitude much?" Lexi muttered.

"Continuing on, I'm Tide." Elliot announced, trying to break up the argument. As soon as he said his code name, everyone burst out laughing.

"What?" Elliot exclaimed.

"Isn't.. that… a DISHWASHER DETERGENT?" Anya said between laughs. Elliot turned bright pink.

"Don't laugh! I wanted to make it Tidal Wave but that was too long so I made it Tide!" He retorted.

"There's no place for fighting here guys." Drew reasoned, trying to get them to break it up.

"We'll send out Drew's team first, you will try everything you can to find out where Nightshade's headquarters are." Elliot said, nodding his head in Drew's direction.

"Got it." Drew said. "Team 1, follow me; we're heading out." Drew commanded.

"We'll see you four later then." Elwenne said and smiled.

"Make SURE to contact us if ANYTHING goes wrong! If you're caught don't try and fight, get out of there!" Elliot ordered.

"Fine, fine." Drew said and sighed. Drew, Anya, Lexi and Cole mounted their familiars and rode out into the blue sky, hoping to find Chris… soon.

Chapter 9: A Mysterious Power

Elliot sat on Anya's favorite red velvet chair and stared out the window watching the clouds go by, hoping that everything would go as planned; and that no one else would get hurt.

"No sense in acting all gloomy Elliot!" Lily said cheerfully, pulling on his cheeks to force a smile onto his face. Elliot sighed.

"I guess you're right. We should look up more information on Naberius Nightshade so we can inform team 1 of anything they should watch out for." Elliot said. The six of them walked down the hallway to the library, hoping to find some books with helpful tips. They approached a humongous room with double doors. Each golden handle on the door had a golden lion face attached to it. Lily pulled on one of the handles, and heaved the right side of the double-door open.

They walked inside the room. Elwenne looked around thoughtfully.

"Okay, everyone split up and search the library for anything on Naberius Nightshade!" Elliot ordered.

"Roger sir!" Lily saluted Elliot and walked off toward the fantasy section. Elliot sweat dropped.

"Uh Lily? You should probably be looking in the criminal record or biography section…" Elliot said. Lily turned around. She laughed nervously. "Uh, right." She nodded her head up and down rapidly, and walked backwards toward the criminal record section, an embarrassed look on her face. She walked backwards into a table and fell on top of it. "Hahaha I'm okay, I'm okay!" She reassured him, and continued walking backwards.

"Lily watch out for that-" Suddenly there was a loud crash. Everyone turned around to see Lily on the floor by the lamp, rubbing her head and saying "Ouch ouch ouch ouch!". Eliot sighed.

"I was _trying _to warn you!" he said.

"Sorry I'm really sorry! I think I'll just go look for books now!" Lily said quickly, and dashed off to the criminal record section. Elliot walked over to the fantasy section, and scanned the shelves. He paced the shelves, looking for something that might help. A large brown book caught his eye. He pulled it off the shelf and opened it up. The book's bindings were falling apart, and it looked quite tattered. Elliot looked at the table of contents to see what kind of book it was. "Potions, elements, curses," he mumbled to himself as he read the page of the book.

"Hey, this is no ordinary book; this is a book on magic!" Elliot said a little too loudly. Lily, who was on the other side of the bookcase, came around to the other side.

"What kind of a book is that?" she asked, making Elliot just about jump out of his skin.

"Geese Lily, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry!" Lily apologized. He looked at the page of the book again.

"It's some kind of book on ancient magic." Elliot said. Lily studied the table of contents.

"Hey, look at that page, it says Elemental Change!" Lily exclaimed. Elliot looked to where Lily was pointing. The book said, _Elemental Change…Page 31. _Elliot flipped to the page. He read the page aloud.

"_An Elemental Change is a form of transformations that only mages can use, involving a variety of elemental powers. Upon reading the words below, a mage will be granted a single type of elemental power. This power is only usable when one has transformed into their Elemental Change state. An Elemental Change is when one transforms into another state, changing their current outfit and occasionally their hairstyle, to fit their elemental powers. Once you are in your Elemental Change form, you cannot change your clothes or hairstyle. All Elemental Change outfits are one-of-a-kind, no one else may have the same Elemental Change outfit as the user. The only way this can happen is when one has a twin, triplet, and so forth. This skill requires no complicated magic, thus apprentice mages can attain their elemental powers by reading the words following this passage._

Elliot finished reading the passage, and stopped right before the ancient looking words below.

"Should I read them?" Elliot questioned, fearing what might happen. Lily looked at him excitedly.

"Go for it! And if it works, I wanna go next!" She said, grinning from head to toe. Elliot took a deep breath and read the words.

"_Megalos thea apo stoicheio, parachoro me arthro dynami oti krybo mentos me!" _as soon as he finished reading the words, what resembled a tornado made out of water surround him. Lily backed up a step. After a few seconds, the tornado stopped, revealing Elliot. He had on a blue and white outfit, and a white cape with a light blue trim. On his head was a white hat with blue trim, that resembled a beret.

"Woah, that is so COOL!" Lily shouted, loud enough for all of London to hear. Everyone stopped searching bookshelves and came over to see what was going on. As soon as they saw Elliot, they gasped.

"Elliot, what's that?" Elwenne said, obviously shocked.

"It's called an Elemental Change, you'd understand it better if you read this." Elliot said, holding out the book for them all to read. Their eyes scanned the page, reading the information.

"Woah, that's awesome!" Aaron exclaimed.

"I think we found what we were looking for. If we all have our elemental powers we're stronger, which means we'll be able to beat Nightshade!" Elliot said.

"Read the words and get your elemental powers quickly, we still need to test them out and train them." Elliot ordered.

"_Megalos thea apo stoicheio, parachoro me arthro dynami oti krybo mentos me!" _Aaron, Lily, Liam, Lisa, and Elwenne said in unison.

"Awesome!" Aaron exclaimed, admiring his new outfit.

"Test your powers to find out what element you got, I have water." Elliot said. Everyone tested their powers, and the results were something like this…

Aaron: Earth, Lily: Wind, Liam: Light, Lisa: Shadow, Elwenne: Fire.

"Quickly, we need to train and inform team 1 to come back immediately!" Elliot said. Elliot led the way to the training room. Elliot opened the door and led them inside.

"You'll find everything you need in here so start training, I need to contact team 1." Elliot said.

Elliot walked over to the corner of the room where he could avoid attacks that had missed the targets.

"_Parapetasma!" _he said; and a miniature screen appeared on the wall, showing Anya, Drew, Cole, and Lexi.

"Team 1, this is Elliot, can you hear me?" they turned around.

"Yeah we can hear you, loud and clear." Drew said back.

"What's up with the outfit?" Anya asked him.

"No time to explain, you have to come back immediately; I'll explain when you get here." Elliot said.

"I'll have Lisa teleport you back." Elliot finished.

"Lisa, teleport team 1 back here immediately!" Elliot said to Lisa. "_Fainomai!_" Lisa said, and almost instantly team 1 appeared in front of them.

"Okay, listen. There's this thing called Elemental Changes where you read a passage of ancient text and it grants you a new set of powers and a transformation." Elliot rushed.

"Uh…" Anya said.

"Show them yours Lisa." Elliot told Lisa. _"Megalos thea apo stoicheio, parachoro me arthro dynami oti krybo mentos me!" _Lisa said. She was suddenly enveloped in a shadowy-like tornado. The tornado stopped to show Lisa in her Elemental Form.

"Woah, that's like tricked out dude!" Cole exclaimed.

"Yes, and it'll also help us defeat Nightshade, read these words." Elliot said.

"_Megalos thea apo stoicheio, parachoro me arthro dynami oti krybo mentos me!" _They said in unison. The results were…

Drew: Darkness, Cole: Illusion, Lexi: Hypnotism, Anya: Clairvoyance.

"This is SO awesome!" Anya exclaimed, admiring the black and red outfit she now had on. "Someone grab me a mirror, I want to see how I look!" Lexi demanded. Liam handed her the mirror that was hanging on the wall. "I LOVE this outfit!" Lexi almost squealed. "Let me have a look too!" Anya said. Anya grabbed the mirror and expressed a look of horror. "My hair!" Anya exclaimed. "It's not up in it's usual style! Well, I'll fix that!" she declared. "No wait, Anya don't!" Elliot commanded her. "Why not? I'm just fixing my hairstyle!" Anya retorted. "Because the book says that when you are in your Elemental Form, it's forbidden to change anything about your clothes, hair, etcetera." Elliot replied.

"That's ridiculous! What happens if I _do _change anything?" Anya challenged. "I don't know, and I don't want to find out either!" Elliot said.


End file.
